


First Burn

by megbly98



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megbly98/pseuds/megbly98
Summary: When members of the Generation of Miracles begin to 'court' Kuroko before he presents, Kuroko begins to feel the pressure of not meeting the expected standard. He experiences his first heartbreak and subsequently quits basketball... For good. Enrolling at Seirin High, a new school that only permits students if they are A) Betas or B) On suppressants and scent blockers. There he meets an alpha that might just change his mind, and rekindle his love for basketball. With a new mission in his high school life, Kuroko joins Seirin's basketball club to... Well, he doesn't know quite yet, but he'll tell us when he does.Inspired by TomKat's Of Basketball and Betas Series, it's SO GOOD, YOU NEED TO GO AND READ AND SUPPORT IT!





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Presenting and the Problems with Prospective Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860222) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Riko sighed as she studied the freshmen before her. They were average, but one... He was so far ahead of even the second years, and his potential seemed limitless. Riko just trembled with excitement. Kagami Taiga was going to be important. She could tell.

"All right," she said, "First years will scrimmage against the second years." A few protested, but Kagami was excited. In the end, the second years pulled together and beat the first years by ten points, but, they had to work for them. Already, Riko was formulating a training schedule for Kagami Taiga, a prime alpha, to strengthen him.

'Because,' Riko thought, 'this year we'll be facing them.'

The Generation of Miracles. 

Practice ended and Riko already knew who'd be joining and who wouldn't. She could see that Furihata Kouki, a timid omega, could be a great point guard not unlike his senpai Izuki Shun, also an omega. Two more first years seemed to show more interest than the others as well, but only time would tell.

Hmm, nothing was better than carefully crafting a new training regime. 

...

Kagami stretched as he entered the fast food joint, Maji Burger, that a fellow first year had recommended to him for an after practice snack. He slid into a seat and began unraveling one of his many burgers to take a bite.

Slurp.

Kagami glanced over, sinking his teeth into his burger than whipped his head around, almost choking, but managing to swallow the bite whole.

"What?"

"Hello," the young man sitting at his table said, before slurping at his drink again.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami snapped.

"I like their vanilla shakes," he answered, "And, I was sitting here first." But, Kagami could have sworn he sat at an empty table. Come to think of it, Kagami couldn't really get a read on this kid. Was he a beta? He didn't show any pheromones, unlike Kagami, who was already taking a higher than average dose to just barely mask his overwhelming alpha pheromones, which only served to irritate him.

Sometimes, Kagami wished he was a beta like Alex. Tatsuya already had a lot of problems being an omega. Kagami had similar issues as well, but completely different, too. 

"Eh?" Kagami's eyes widened, "You attend Serien High School?" 

"Yes," the teal haired boy said, taking another slurp. He was really pretty. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, first year, class 1-E."

"HAH!" Kagami almost choked again, "1-E, that's my class! I'm-"

"Kagami Taiga, you sit in front of me," Kurko's impassive face seemed almost... condescending for a brief second, but returned to its impassiveness quickly. "But, I'm sure no one else has noticed me, either."

"Why?' Kagami snarfed down a third sandwich, they were really good.

"Hm," Kuroko shrugged, "I just have a very dismissable presence."

Kagami ate another burger, thinking about what Kuroko had just told him. "Are you in any clubs?"

"No," was the quick answer. 

"Ah..." it was akward now, "I'm gonna join the basketball club. I hear there're some really strong athletes in our division."

"The Miracles..." Kuroko stopped, "Yeah, they're very strong."

"Do you know them?" Kagami leaned forward, excited. Maybe this guy could hook him up with a one-on-one game! 

"..." Kuroko stared at him, slurping at his shake.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to talk to them for you." 

"Why not!?" Kagami stood up, towering over the guy, who's haunting blue eyes followed him impassively. 

"Because I vowed to never talk or play them again. Whether on the same team or against them." 

Well... That was unexpected.

Kagami sat back down again, sensing Kuroko's discomfort.

"Ah... I'm sorry if I brought up any uncomfortable memories."

"No..." Kuroko paused, "it's been a while since someone's had a conversation with me. I... wouldn't mind talking a little longer." Kuroko offered a smile. Kagami couldn't find a reason to say no, nor did he want to.

They ended up talking until the manager shooed them from the establishment for closing time. Then, they ended up walking home together.

"You live two blocks from me," Kagami chuckled, "We walk the same route to school every day." From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of an outdoor court. It's one he used a few times since moving back to Japan. "Hey, come on!" Kagami grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him to the court. "One-on-one with me!"

"..." Kuroko watched as Kagami dribbled the ball in front of him. He faked right, then twisted left around Kuroko and made a layup with ease. In just that moment, Kuroko knew that Kagami couldn't even contend with the Miracles at this moment in time, but he knew that Kagami loved basketball and wanted to play with stronger players.

"Eh? I thought you started with the Miracles, Kuroko?" Kagami frowned, they'd been playing for about twenty minutes, and Kuroko had definitely been putting forth the effort, but he hadn't made a single one of his shots. 

"I did," Kuroko nodded dribbling the ball. "My talents were different, they were to... enhance the team per se. I specialized in passing. One-on-one, I worse than most average players." 

"What the hell?" Kagami sighed in irritation. Of course. 

"Kagami-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"You'd totally be crushed right now if you were to face any of the Miracles."

"Hah?" Kagami swung around to face the smaller boy. 

"But, I'll help you become the strongest basketball player to beat them." Kagami was taken aback by the fierce glow in Kuroko's eyes. He chuckled.

"You know that means you'll have to face them? As an opponent." Kagami said, grinning. 

"I know," Kuroko sighed, "But, maybe if I... We beat them, and show them that they were wrong... Maybe they'll understand." How much they hurt me. It was left unsaid, but Kagami could hear it loud and clear.

"... I don't think you should join the team," Kuroko's eyes widened in shock, "unless you're doing it for yourself and not for them." Kagami turned and left the phantom on the court, heading to his apartment. "Talk to you later, yeah?"

"... Kagami-kun..." Kuroko blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes. He'd never felt so... understood in his life. But, Kagami's piercing gaze seemed to just see the heart of his problems, even though Kagami was a bit of an idiot. He needed to get home, he had a lot to think about.


End file.
